The Switch
by Pheonix tamer
Summary: Have you ever been jealous of someone? what they have or what they looked like? Well the YGO gang has & when Joey picks up a book & recites a spell by accident, chaos ensues & the gang slowly starts to figure out it isn't easy being in someone elses shoes
1. Your just Jealous

Disclaimer: Poor as dirt. Don't own anything just borrowing. Don't sue.   
  
"The Switch"   
  
Chapter 1-"Your just Jealous..."   
  
Click...  
  
Click....  
  
Click......  
  
Click...........  
  
"Could you please stop that noise?"   
  
"Fine.." the teen said with a sigh as he clicked his pen once more and looked around the large library. The blond was bored. Well that was an understatement. Joseph Wheeler was very bored. On the brink of sanity bored. So, he did the only thing a bored person would do in a library, try to occupy himself as he waited patiently. To occupy himself the blonde had took and pen from his best friend and began to click it but soon enough this began to annoy his best bud and had to stop, much to his disappointment. But do you think that stopped the teen?   
  
..........Click  
  
"Joey!" the tri-coloured haired teen said quietly. "That's really getting annoying could you please stop?" the purple eyed teen asked again not looking up from his algebra homework.   
  
"Fine...sheesh," the blond said again but not dropping the pen from his grasp. He really didn't want to be here. He had better things to do then sit here and wait for his friend to be finished his homework. Sure, he would have left earlier with the others but then little Yugi would be left alone after school, in the dark evil library. That, and the fact Yugi had no one to walk home with him, the honey eyed teen felt bad so he stayed, as any friend would.  
  
................Click  
  
Click.........  
  
Click...............  
  
"Joey..." the holder of the Millennium Puzzle said as his eye twitched in annoyance.  
  
"Yes?" the honey eyed teen said unaware of the mounting annoyance in the teen across from him's voice.   
  
......Click  
  
"Could you puh-lease stop?!" the purple eyed teen said, eye twitching and voice cracking.   
  
...........Click.....Clickity Click Click Click....  
  
"GIMME THAT PEN NOW!" shouted the top ranked duellist as he shot up from his chair and slammed his book onto the table and snatched the pen from the seemingly shocked blond as everyone who was in the library looked on in shock.  
  
"Whoa, easy there Yug, take a chill pill man," said the honey eyed teen as he leaned back into his chair. The tri coloured haired teen sighed as he took the pen and put it back into his dark magician pencil case.   
  
"Joey, Why don't you go read a book or something?" the purple eyed teen said as he was slightly getting annoyed with his blond friend just sitting there not doing anything constructive.   
  
"Yeah yeah, Joey Wheeler knows when he ain't wanted," the honey eyed teen said as he rose from his chair and walked over to a nearby book self. The teen casually glanced at some of the books that sat on idle on the self.   
  
"Hmm..Dummies Guide to Duel Monster's," the blond said aloud and smirked. 'What kind of a fool would read this book?' thought the teen as he chuckled to himself as he continued to browse the self for something interesting. Joey let out a sigh. Man was this boring. Reading was not his thing. Heck, nothing was really "his" thing except duel monsters and maybe cruising for chicks. But he had to occupy himself somehow. The honey eyed teen slowly sauntered down the next row of books, dragging his slender fingers along each spine. Unconsciously the teen began to whistle lightly and tap his fingers along the way, until he felt a rough surface on one of the spines of the books. He stopped, perplexed at what it was, honey eyes turned to the large, old, tattered book on the self. Interested the blond pulled out the flimsy book and dusted off the large cover.   
  
"Looks like this one hasn't been read in awhile," said the teen quietly as he squinted to make out the title of the book. "Book of Dark Arts.." the teen said while cocking a brow and opening the large book. The blond quickly skimmed through the old book, interested the teen continued to read.   
  
"Incantations, spells, black magic, white magic, grey magic, summoning..." the honey eyed teen said to himself. This was the first time a book had ever captured his interest so well. Maybe he'd actually use his library card. The teen shrugged as he continued to read his new found attention grabber.   
  
After about fifteen minutes of skimming through the old book the blond heard a faint whispering.   
  
"Joey?…Joey where are you?" came a small voice from the left side of a large wooden book self. The tall teen unaware of the whispering continued to read the book of magic with great interest, honey brown eyes never leaving the discoloured tattered pages.   
  
"Joey?" continued the tri coloured haired boy. "I'm done my homework we can leave now," finished the king of games as he crept around the large self and stopped as he spotted his friend sprawled out on the library floor reading a large book. The small teen was puzzled. Never before had he seen the blond so enthralled in something besides duel monsters in his entire life, and to add to the shock of that…it was a book! The purple eyed teen slowly walked over to his blond friend and nudged him lightly.   
  
"Hey we can get going I'm done with my homework and I'm sure you want to leave too," the holder of the Millennium puzzle said while staring down at the pages in the book. "You can take the book with you if you want too," he finished.   
  
"You know what Yug, I think I will," said the blond matter of factly and closed the large book and rose to his feet.   
  
"Ha…the mutt read? I thought he just looked at the pictures, the things you learn," said a cold voice from behind the two teens. Honey brown eyes looked in the direction of which the voice came and met with the ice blue eyes of the one and only Seto Kaiba.   
  
"Oh screw you Kaiba, don't you got better things ta do then bug us, like buying another trench coat? Purple was sooo last season," the blond shot back in annoyance at the brunet's presence. Oh how the CEO annoyed him. One day. One day Joey Wheeler would show him, or so the blond thought.   
  
"And you would know this how? Reading your sister's Cosmo Girl again Wheeler?" replied the cerulean eyed teen calmly as he walked over to a large stack of books next to Joey who was now fuming at the last comment.   
  
"Easy there Joey, Kaiba is just trying to push your buttons and get a rise out of you, ignore him," reasoned the small tri-coloured haired teen while stepping between the two taller teens.   
  
"Grrrr Kaiba," answered the blond with his fists clenched tightly at his sides. The tall teen smirked as he looked down at the book in the other teen's arms.   
  
"Book of Dark Arts, Wheeler?" mused the CEO  
  
"Wow looks like Kaiba can read after all," shot the temperamental teen while clutching the book tighter to his chest.   
  
"At least I read things that have some social redeeming value…honestly, spells mutt? You really must be stupid to think those things actually work," Seto said coldly while crossing his arms and staring at the blond. "Maybe you could conjure up a brain for yourself."   
  
"What do you know anyways Kaiba, your just a rich, snobby, sex deprived, work-alcoholic of a smart ass, bastard who knows nothing about what I do or don't do or what I have and don't have," finished the honey eyed teen in a huff.   
  
"Jealous of me Wheeler? Or jealous of what I have?" replied the brunet with a smirk as he pulled a small book from the self.   
  
"Why would I be jealous of someone like you? Or what you have? You couldn't last a day being poor or in my shoes Kaiba, I guarantee it," the blond said with confidence as he growled at the brunet in anger.   
  
"I beg to differ," answered the tall teen as he skimmed over the book in his hands. Unbeknownst to them a small gem on the inside cover of the old tattered book Joey held glowed an eerie red colour.   
  
"Come on Joey let's get out of here," motioned the purple eyed teen as he led the glaring blond away from the CEO. "Who needs him, you got an interesting book there, why don't you take it out and come to my house so we can show Yami and the others?" questioned the small teen with a smile.   
  
"Yeah sure Yug," said the honey eyed teen while gritting his teeth in anger and turning his back to the cerulean eyed teen who smirked.   
  
"That's right Yugi take your bitch home, he's getting rather unruly," replied the brunet cruelly while closing the small book in his hands. The blond turned his head back to look at the brunet and sneered. Joey Wheeler had had enough of his rival and really wanted to get home. So without retaliation he walked away, something the honey eyed teen hadn't done in ages. The small tri-coloured haired teen smiled, finally his friend was learning. The two casually walked over to the check out desk and the blond signed out his new book and left with it in tow and headed towards the Game shop.   
  
"Yami, Grandpa, guys we're home!" shouted the holder of the Millennium puzzle as he set his back pack down and walked with his tall friend to the basement where most of the voice could be heard. All of which we're arguing much to both teens dismay.   
  
"You're just jealous of my dashing good looks Tristan," a cocky voice said.   
  
"Why would I be jealous of you dice freak, your just upset that Serenity might like me more then you!" shot another voice filled with anger.   
  
"Guys, c'mon stop it...," a feminine perky voice said.   
  
"Highly doubtful Tea, you honestly think your friendship crap is going to work on those idiotic self centred knuckleheads?" another more confident female voice questioned.   
  
"Hey my friendship speeches are not crap Mai!" a pause. "Your clothing is!"   
  
"What?! Oh you did not just say that, you little chooch! Your jealous of my clothing, good looks and my duelling skills!"   
  
"Mai, leave Tea alone and Tea quiet with the friendship crap!" shot a strong voice from the other side of the room.   
  
"Pharaoh stop trying to play pacemaker, you couldn't do it 5000 years ago, what makes you can do it now?" a raspy voice added with a chuckle.   
  
"Quiet tomb robber, I don't see you doing anything constructive,"  
  
"Oh this is too good!" added a familiar Egyptian.   
  
"Malik, 'Kura, Yami stop please," a British accent pleaded.   
  
Both of the teens who walked in stared in confusion and shock at the events unfolding right in front of their eyes. Never had there friends fought amongst each other like this before. Well, that was a lie. Bakura, Malik and Yami also fought about something, and Duke and Tristan also fought about Serenity, and they both knew Tea and Mai were not overly fond of each other, but never had they fought all at once like this before. The purple eyed teen blinked and cleared his voice but to no avail. The arguing continued. Joey tried not the laugh as all the teens were at each other's throats, the only one that wasn't was poor little Ryou who was trying desperately to hold his Yami back from attacking Yugi's counterpart. The tri-coloured haired teen frowned at his blond friend's actions.   
  
"Joey, stop it it's not funny," said the small teen seriously. The blond tried to stifle a laugh as he opened his book a read a page to himself.   
  
"Hehehehe....sorry Yug can't help it, I just find it funny," replied the honey eyed teen. "But here if you want them to stop, this should get there attention," the tall teen finished as he cleared his throat and started at to read a page from the large book not noticing the stone that grew brighter and brighter with every word said.   
  
"Joey! What are you.." the purple eyed teen was cut off by the blond as he tried to pronounce each word correctly on the page he was reading. All the arguing teens stopped. Different colour eyes swerved to the direction in which the foreign words came most of who were confused but three of which were wide eyed in shock.   
  
"NO! You fool! What are you doing?!" a raspy voice cried out in anger as he desperately tried to pull the book from the blond's hands but not before tripping over the large area rug in the middle of the floor.   
  
"Someone stop him!" cried the sand coloured haired Egyptian, while pointing to the honey eyed teen in horror.   
  
"Why, what's the matter Malik?" questioned Duke as he flipped a strand a hair out of his face.   
  
"Listen to him, we'll explain after someone stops him!" cried the darker half of Yugi Mutou, as he tried to get over to the blond. The tall teen ignored the comments of the others and continued to read as he read the last word in the long paragraph the teen smiled.   
  
"See, that got there attention and stopped the fighting Yug, I told ya it would work," he said proudly while looking back down at the book that a slight red glow to it. , it even glows too!"   
  
"Foolish Mortal, you realize what you just did?!" shouted the white haired yami as he slowly rose to his feet.   
  
"Um...what I was suppose to, get your attention?" questioned the honey eyed teen with a smile.   
  
"NO!" shouted all three yami's in unison.   
  
"You just said an ancient spell that causes the people present when you say it to sw.."before the tanned skin teen could finish a blinding red glow erupted from the large book and filled the room. All the teens shut there eyes quickly and just as the glow came, it went just as fast and left all the teens puzzled at what just happened.   
  
"Ugh...what was that?"   
  
"I have no idea...but I'm seeing spots now,"   
  
"Me too,"   
  
"Yami.."   
  
"Yes?"   
  
"No not you Bakura, Yami,"   
  
"But I am Yami.."  
  
"Yes Mortal he is, I'm over here,"   
  
"No your not that's Yami,"   
  
"What?"   
  
"I'm confused,"   
  
"You would be Pharaoh,"   
  
"Quiet tomb rob.." the tri coloured haired spirit was cut off as he caught a glimpse of something he did not recognize. "...Why is my hair white?..oh shit! NO!" cried the teen.   
  
"What the heck is Yami whining about now?" teased a British accent from across the room.   
  
"That wasn't very nice Ryou, I'm surprised at you," said a female with blond hair in an unusually sweet voice.   
  
"...Mai, I'm over here," said the tanned Egyptian from beside the blonde.   
  
"What? But I'm Tea...and your Malik," said the teen confused as to what was going on.   
  
"No I'm not I'm Ryou," replied the holder of the Millennium Rod politely.   
  
"Yeah, I'm Malik.....in Ryou's body apparently," said the hikari in a British accent. "..wait...NO!" he finished while feeling himself over. The raven haired teen gave a snort.   
  
"Poor Malik," the tall teen said sarcastically. "At least your in a body you can stand!"   
  
"Yeah this is disgusting!" the tall brunet said with spite.   
  
"Hahahahahaha," Malik laughed. "Duke and Tristan switched bodies! That's priceless!"   
  
"Shut up!" the two teens yelled in unison. Large purple eyes blinked in confusion.   
  
"Please tell me...NO!" shouted the small tri-coloured haired teen. All the teens in the room looked over at the teen in confusion. "I'm a guy!"   
  
"I'm a girl! Tea at that!" shouted brunette loudly.   
  
"....Hikari is that you?" questioned Yami with his now chocolate brown eyes.   
  
"YES! I've switched with Tea....oh gawd someone help me ..Yami!" cried the teen as he leapt into spirit's arms.   
  
"You think you have problems buddy! I'm 4 foot nothing now!" shot the small teen. "With whacked out hair!"   
  
"Quiet Mai, you should be use to whacked out hair," said Tristan in Duke's body as he studied himself.   
  
"Shut up!" cried the tri coloured haired light.   
  
All the teens looked around the room at each other in disgust at what had just happened. No way were they staying like this. They only had one person to blame and he was standing right there in front of them with a scowl plastered to his usually happy face.   
  
"Joey!" all the teens shouted in unison.   
  
At the Kaiba Mansion   
  
"Big Brother come and play with me, you've been working all day!" cried a small raven haired boy as he pulled on his older brother's trench coat. The brunet gave a yawn and looked down at the small boy.   
  
"Hi Mokuba, what's up?" questioned the cerulean eyed teen with a smile. The green eyed boy blinked and let go the trench coat in confusion.   
  
"Big Brother....is that you?"   
  
"Um...no...its Joey, Mokuba, Joey Wheeler, you know, Yugi's friend," the CEO reassured. The small boy laughed.   
  
"Ah Seto, stop playing games I know you hate Joey, come on already and play with me, please," he pleaded adding in puppy dog eyes.   
  
Wait...He was Joey Wheeler. How could he hate himself. Was the kid blind? Hold on a sec...how did he get here anyways, just a minute ago he was in Yugi's basement. Unless....  
  
"Holy Shit!" cried the cerulean eyed teen as he rose from his seat and caught a glimpse at himself in the reflection of one of the glass cabinets.   
  
"I'm Seto Kaiba!?!?!"   
  
OooOOOoo...so what you think? Like? Dislike? I know its long but..hey..what can you do? Please review! And ideas are always welcome! Ja ne! 


	2. Author's note

**Author's note- Chapter one  
**  
Hello all it seems that there was confusion in the first chapter which who switched with who in accounts to the bodies. I am sorry, its hard to write a fic with body switching without some sort of confusion. I will try my best to be more clear next chapter. Now to clear up the body switching.  
  
**Switches**  
  
Yami and Bakura Ryou and Malik Duke and Tristan  
  
OK confusing part....  
  
Yugi is in Tea's body Mai is in Yugi's body Tea is in Mai's body  
  
**And Lastly...**  
  
Joey and Seto  
  
Thank you to all those who reviewed! And continue to do so...thankies! 


End file.
